villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassie Larson (Friends Who Kill)
Cassie Larson, aka Jennifer Smith (Alexa Rose Steele), is the main villainess from the 2020 Lifetime film, Friends Who Kill (alternately titled A Daughter's Ordeal and Death by Friendship; airdate January 23, 2020). Backstory Jennifer Smith's backstory only revealed that her father, Anthony Smith, cheated on his wife (Jennifer's mother) with another woman, Sarah, who he went on to marry. Jennifer's mother committed suicide out of heartbreak, leaving Jennifer angry at both her stepmother and (mainly) her father, as she blamed them for what happened to her mother. The film's intro showed Sarah packing Jennifer's things in various boxes, as she had informed Anthony that she wanted Jennifer out of the house. After Sarah sat down with a glass of wine, she ended up killed by Jennifer, who bludgeoned her stepmother to death with a hockey stick. Events The film's events showed Jennifer introducing herself to main protagonist Lacy Carter as Cassie Larson (a name she took from a girl who passed before the film's events), and later charming herself to Lacy and her longtime best friend, Harper Evans. As the film progressed, Cassie began to show her scheming personality, which included coearcing Lacy to lie to her mother, Hope Carter, about her failing grades, and also forging Hope's signature on her history test. While all three girls were at Lacy's home, Cassie voiced her sympathy to Lacy regarding her father, David Carter, cheating on Hope, with Lacy expressing shock over Hope knowing the truth, while Lacy didn't. This also led to Harper being accused of searching Hope's room and learning about David, even though Harper was actually looking for Cassie. Cassie increased the proverbial wedge between Lacy and Harper by accusing the latter of going behind the former's back, leading to Harper searching for information on Cassie. She found out that Cassle's last school had no record of her attending or transferring, and informed Hope about her findings in an attempt to warn her. Cassie had been tracking Harper, however, and after spotting Harper investigating the trunk of her car (which featured--among other things--the blood covered hockey stick), the villainess attacked Harper and placed her in her car. Lacy found Harper in her car, left for dead; however, Harper survived Cassie's attack and was hospitalized. Later on, the evil Cassie entered Harper's room and informed her that Lacy was her friend and that Harper wouldn't get her back, right before she was set to smother Harper to death with a pillow. She was stopped when Lacy entered, though Cassie ran off after Lacy caught her mentioning that Harper was placed in her car after the attack. Lacy later took out Harper's phone and discovered that she had been digging into Cassie, and ended up learning the truth, that she was Jennifer Smith and that she killed her stepmother. The film's climax saw Cassie hiding out in David's car as he drove home, allowing her to enter the house and confront Lacy, while wielding a knife. The villainess (while asking Lacy to call her "Jen") revealed her past and stated that her father cheated on her mother with Sarah, who (according to Jennifer/Cassie) convinced Anthony that they could live together without his daughter. She killed Sarah to get back at her father, and regarding her current actions, Cassie claimed that she was saving Lacy from people who didn't care about her, while revealing that she found Lacy via her blog and later asking Lacy to go with her. Lacy fought off the psychotic villainess, who later tackled Lacy and attempted to strangle her with her bare hands. After David entered and checked on his daughter, he ended up attacked by Cassie, after which she went after Hope and attempted to kill her. Lacy appeared and knocked out Cassie, who escaped before police arrived. The final scenes showed Cassie at another school introducting herself to another girl, as she planned to continue her villainous deeds. Gallery Cassie Larson 2.jpg Cassie Larson 3.jpg Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini